Show Your Sorry
by MissTwilight4ever
Summary: Edwards and Bella were high school sweethearts. That is until Bella catches Edward kissing Lauren. She dumps him and lives with her mom in Pheonix for a year. When she comes back to Forks, she find Edward is still a player and Bella tries her hardest to make him sorry he ever hurt her. Better than it sounds, bad at summaries! OOC ExB AH Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**CLOTHES ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**Hiii guys! This is the first chapter of Show Your Sorry...obviously...and this chapter will be quite short because of...well this is just the intro chapter so...yeah, I hope you like it!  
I would also like to say that I'm very thankful to those who read my stories because some people just read stories rated M- dirty bastards! ;)  
BTW: SMB chapter 2 was pretty rubbish but I just wanted to get it done with so I could do this...I will update SMB chapter 2 ASAP!**

**Here are the ages for this new story!**

**Edward-17**

**Bella-17**

**Rosalie-18**

**Emmett-18**

**Jasper-18**

**Alice-17**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...though I would love to own Edward...*purrs*  
-

**Bella's POV**

I was in love with Edward Cullen. We had been going out for a year and we were in love with each other. Or so I thought...

The day started out like any other. Woke up, got ready, Edward came to pick me up. We had our classes when just after gym there was a note from Edward in my locker, written in his gorgeous handwriting.

_Bella. Come meet me in the Gym. I need to talk to you.  
Love you loads,  
Edward xxx_

_**'I wonder what it's about'**_I wondered to myself as I walked to the Gym.

'Edward. Oh, Edward!' I heard round the corner from an annoying voice. I ran over to see what was going on.

'Edward!' I cried. 'How could you!'

He was against the lockers, kissing Lauren with his hands on her shoulders and her arms around his neck, and pulled away when he saw me.

'Bella! It wasn't what it looked like! Honestly, she just came over to me and started kissing me!' Edward lied.

'Oh, so Edward, those moans you made while you were kissing me were just imaginary, were they?' Lauren said in her, oh, so idiotic voice.

I broke down at that. He had just passionately kissed Lauren and sent that note so I could see.

'You know what, Edward?' I yelled with tears running down my face. 'I-I don't want to hear it.' I whispered that last part, letting him know how hurt I was, and ran away, not listening to his pleas of forgiveness.

**Lauren's POV**

I walked along the Fork's High corridor when I heard that ugly little idiot_-Bella-_open her locker and a note fell out.

Without her noticing, I read what it said over her shoulder

_Bella. Come meet me in the Gym. I need to talk to you.  
Love you loads,  
Edward xxx_

Edward was meeting with her! He should be mine! I'm so much prettier and I got a nose job just for Eddie!  
A plan started forming in my head as I made my way over to the Gym, running to make sure I got there before Bella.

'Edward!' I shouted as he turned my way.

'Oh. Er, hi Lauren.'

I heard Bella's footsteps approaching as I invaded Edwards personal space. He put his hands on my shoulders to push me away just as I moaned, 'Edward! Oh, Edward!' loud enough for Bella to hear. I could tell by the echoes that her footsteps were coming faster and, with Edward's hands still on my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately- my life's dream.

'Edward! How could you!' I heard Bella cry.

'Bella! It wasn't what it looked like! Honestly, she just came over to me and started kissing me!' Edward explained. I decided to make this more exciting.

'Oh, so Edward, those moans you made while you were kissing me were just imaginary, were they?' I said deviously.

Bella burst into tears.

'You know what, Edward? I-I don't want to hear it.' She whispered the last part like a coward and ran away, ignoring when Edward yelled at her, begging her to forgive him.

'YOU!' He roared, glowering at me. The thought '_**if looks could kill**_' suddenly went through my mind. 'HOW DARE YOU! YOU DID THAT JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT BELLA DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE!'

'Well done, Sherlock.' I said and calmly walked away, with him, thankfully, not following.

**Bella's POV**

That was a year ago. I had escaped to Florida the night after. I went to school there and had lots of friends, but only one true best friend. Darren. He was there for me all the time and was the only one who knew about the whole 'Edward' incident.

'Bella.' My mother said when I got back home. 'Phil. He got the job in Jacksonville, sweetheart. We'll be moving there! Isn't that great!'

No. No, it isn't great. I didn't want to leave Darren. But then an idea popped into my head.

'Hey, mom? Um, is it alright if I go back and live with Charlie in Forks. I haven't seen him in a while. Also, um, Darren wants to come with me and his parents say yes if you says yes. So, please can Darren and I go to Forks. I want to see Charlie but I don't want to leave Darren. And then you will get to be with Phil!'

'I'm not sure, Bella...' She said worried.

'Darren and Charlie will look after me!' I argued.

'Ok...fine you and Darren may go to Forks.'

I told Darren the next day and within a week we were packed and at the airport ready to land in Seattle.

I guess I was going to see Edward a lot sooner than I thought.

**AN: Hey! Was it alright? I hope so! I'm half interested in getting a beta for SMB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOTHES ON MY PROFILE!**

**AN: Hi guys! Wow, I haven't written in a while! I'm so sorry for that it's just that I've just started Year 9/ 9th Grade and in England I have just started the first half of my GCSE's so I've been very busy…but that's no excuse and I'm really sorry!**

**I hope this chapter is OK but the next will be better after I've gotten used to writing again!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight-*sob*- but Stephanie Meyer does. I own this plot though at least…not as good as owning Edward but oh well, a girl can still dream…**

**Bella's POV**

Oh my God…I'm back. I'm in Forks. Don't get me wrong, I've missed this place so much and Charlie…well, I can't wait to see him! But, I've also missed Edward. I've missed all of the Cullen's! But Edward the most. _Stop thinking about that, Bella! You haven't missed Edward! He cheated on you! He's a player!_ My own mind lied to me. Not about the player part, but about missing him…I wonder if he has a girlfriend…I wonder if the Cullen's even remember me…does Alice?

"Earth to Bella. Bella? BELLA!' Darren shouted, interrupting my pondering.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"We've arrived, Bella." He said in a soft voice. "We're in Forks. Your dad should be in the airport but we'll never know unless you get out of your seat."

"My seat? Oh yeah, sorry…"

"It's fine. Come on, Bella. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, staring intently at me.

"Do what? Get out of my seat?" I questioned, confused.

"No, Bella. I mean stay in Forks."

"Well, yes. Of course I do! I'll see Charlie, Billy, Jacob…" I trailed off.

"Edward? The Cullen's? Bella, once we get off this plane, there's no going back."

"Then let's go."

~SYS~~SYS~~SYS~~SYS~~

I showed Darren around my Dad's house, finally stopping at the guest bedroom, which will be the one that he'll stay in.

"Well, I hope you like it! I'll come back later, I'm just gonna unpack my things and we can go to La Push, that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect! See you in a few!" He waved as I walked out of his room and across the hall into mine.

It hadn't changed a bit. My rocking chair was still in the corner, just behind it, the deep red walls that I demanded I have as a 13 year old. My purple and red stripy bed to the left of the room, my red laptop opposite it. My old, wooden, bedside table had my CD player and a purple lamp. To the right, next to my laptop, was the red and purple polka- dotted door that led to my en- suite. My bathroom had purple walls, a red bath, showerhead, toilet and sink, and purple towels. As you can probably tell, my favourite colours were, and still are, red and purple.

I had just finished getting ready when Darren flew into my room, still in the same clothes that he wore on the plane.

"Hey Bella! I'm ready to go, you?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied, popping my lips on the p. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

He look down at his clothes. "No."

"Your disgusting!" I playfully pushed him and walked out. "BYE DAD!" I yelled as Darren and I went down the stairs. I wasn't allowed to call him 'Charlie' to his face.

"Where you going?" He said as he came into view.

"Just to La Push." Darren answered. Darren had gotten Charlie's respect and trust after hearing that he was my best friend and he realised that Darren wouldn't try anything on me.

"Ok, kiddo. See you later." We walked out the front door and were met by rain. _'Surprise, surprise.' _I thought grimly to myself.

"Wow, Bells. You were right." Darren said.

"I usually am, but what about this time?" I asked, just a bit smug.

"It rains 24/7! Bloody hell!" He cried as a raindrop went down his back. He started jiggling around, looking like a drowned spider trying, but failing, to dance the cha cha.

"Pussy." I muttered to myself as I went to my baby and unlocked her. My baby as in my car, not my actually baby. I convinced my mom to ship my car as I was not, repeat NOT, riding in the chief's cruiser. My _'Aston Martin V12 Vanquish' _

I climbed in and drove the car to La Push, trying to avoid looking at all the stares.

"JACOB!" I yelled when I finally got there!

"BELLA!" He shouted back as he ran to my car, opened my door, yanked me out of my seat and picked me up and twirled around.

"Jacob…can't….breath!" I managed to gasp out. He put me down immediately.

"Sorry, Bella! Who's this?" He nodded to Darren who was watching the scene in amusement.

"This is Darren. He came to Forks with me to help me with…well, you know…" I trailed off.

"Nice to meet you, man." Darren said, sticking his hand out.

"You too." Jake shook his hand. "Hey, do you like cars?"

They immediately launched into a conversation about cars so, with a sigh, I walked off to find Emily.

"Emily! Emily, where are you?" I yelled

"Bells! I'm over here!" I heard. I walked towards the kitchen and saw her looking beautiful as always.

"Hi hunni!" I said hugging her.

"Hey! How have you been? You look mighty fineeeeee!"

"It's been alright, you?" I asked.

"Sam got me a promise ring…" She blushed.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "Let me see!" She showed me her right hand and on her forth finger was one of the most gorgeous rings ever.

"Bella? Where have you gone?" I heard Darren yell.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Just Darren…" She gave me a knowing look. "Oh, god no! We're best friends! He came to Forks with me to help me with the Cullen situation!"

After I left, I told my close friends about the Cullen's so that not only Darren knew. Now, Jake, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Angela, Ben and, of course, the Cullen's know about the incident.

"Oh, there you are!" Jake said as he and Darren strolled in.

"Hi! I'm Emily. You must be Darren! I've heard so much about you!" Emily gushed and gave him a hug. Darren looked surprised but smiled.

"Don't worry about her, Darren. I think we all know that Emily's a little crazy…" Jake joked as Emily shoved him.

"Darren, we should get going." I looked at my BlackBerry nervously. "I have to cook Charlie dinner, he can barely fend for himself!"

"Ok, Bells, meet me at the car." He said and sauntered off with Jake.

"Oh, Bella! It was lovely seeing you!" She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, ok?" She pointed a finger at me.

"I won't! Bye Emily!" I yelled as I hopped into the car, Darren already buckled into the passengers seat.

We waved as I pulled out and went home.

"DAD! We're home!" I yelled and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, Bells. Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeah! Go sit down and I'll give you boys some dinner." I said, putting the steak in the oven and started cutting potatoes. I could hear them talking good naturedly. I sighed in content. It was good to be home.

I walked into the dining room. "Dinner is served." I put on a fake British accent.

"Thanks. Wow, kiddo, this looks delicious!" Dad said, impressed.

"Yeah, thanks Bella." Darren said with his mouth full of food.

"DARREN! Don't speak with your mouth open!" I scolded.

He burst out laughing.

"What?! How else am I meant to speak?! With my mouth closed?!" He chuckled, his mouth finally empty.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I said as I stood up, put the plates in the sink and started washing up. I threw the towel to Darren. "You dry."

After 10 minutes, we finished up and went upstairs to get dressed for bed.

"Night, Darren." I said, walking into his room.

"Night, Bells. See you in the morning for school." Damn, I forgot. Tomorrow was Monday…school…

I shuffled back to my room and went to sleep, dreaming about my first day, or my first day _back_, and, of course, the Cullen's. I would be seeing them tomorrow…I would be seeing Edward tomorrow. A plan then formed in my head. _I'll show him. _I thought. _I'll show Edward that I'm completely over him. Even though I'm not, I'll make him be sorry he ever hurt me..._

**AN: So…how was it? Good, bad, terrible? You know what to do! Look at the review button…its begging you! _Click me…click me please! _Come on, don't deny the button…. ;) **


	3. STOPPED!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I have decided to stop writing on Fanfiction. I'm just not as into it as I was before so...yeah! If you would like to adopt my stories and make it your own i would appriciate it if you messaged or commented on the story that you want.

I have a Wattpad account which is kind of like Fanfiction. My Wattpad account is MariaLovesTMB so read my in-progress story! It's about my fav band, The Midnight Beast.

Sorry and thank you and, like I said, comment or message if you want a story!

For the last time, ~MissTwilight4ever


End file.
